Hostile Host
by Torn Cardboardbox
Summary: Naruto haunted by the image of his past. It doesn't look good when Orochimaru came to claim him as his new container. [OroNaru]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, really I don't.

A/N: There isn't enough Oro/Naru fanfiction, so I will be filling one up.

**Hostile Host**

**Prologue**

After being unconscious for how long, Naruto ran as fast as he could towards where Orochimaru and Sasuke are. The newly cursed seal pulsed feeling the dark energy of its master close by. Naruto flinched, placing his hand over it.

_Please, I hope I'm not too late. Sasuke don't go to that bastard._ Naruto chanted, shoving the door open to see Orochimaru entered Sasuke's body. Sasuke's body recoiled, releasing a bloodcurdling scream throughout the hollow chamber. Naruto stood there, shocked and betrayed. Sasuke collapsed, Naruto rushed over to check his friend's condition. A chuckle escaped out of Sasuke's lips, slowly evolved into an evil laughter. There, Naruto saw was yellow snake eyes.

* * *

Naruto gasps sweat trickles down his hot face. The irritating cursed seal flashes malevolently. Ever since Jiraiya and Kakashi died during the rescue of Sasuke and the battle of the Akatsuki, no one was able to seal it. Tsunade doesn't know how to seal it, Kunenai tried but got repel by the evil energy. Taking the nearby handkerchief, he wipes his forehead. Slowly making his way to the bathroom to get wash off and get his monthly check up with Sakura.

He licks his dry lips while took his toothpaste and toothbrush in hand. The green paste ooze out of the tube onto his toothbrush, he put the object away, brushing his teeth. He reminisces the event that happened when he came back.

* * *

"Naruto are you alright?" Tsunade hug him, tears erupted from her eyes. She was afraid that he would die.

For the first time, he woke up from his trance. He noticed that Tsunade was sobbing on his shoulder hesitantly he embraced her back. "I'm fine, but..." Sadness leaks into his broken voice. "...I failed Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Ero-sennin, me and more importantly Sasuke."

"You gave your all, I'm sure they will appreciate your effort." Tsunade reassured, grabbing his hand.

Naruto pulled away his hand. "I don't think so."

* * *

Naruto drop on his knees, grasping the cursed seal on his neck. "Fuck." Black marking provokes itself, spread over his body. The hot water splashes on his burning skin, the pain grew, his craving grew. _Bastard, get out OF MY MIND!!!_

By sheer will, the black marks swirl back into the three markings, his burden. Lately the seal itself has a mind of its own, whenever Naruto _isn't_ involve with a fight it activates. When it does, Orochimaru taunts in his mind, mocks him.

Naruto shut the water off, quickly dressing himself up. He needs a distraction badly. He disappears into a green-orange blur.

* * *

Sakura frown, she looks at the result again. She glances at her friend, before pondering how his condition gotten worst. "Naruto, I don't know what to say. Your brain is being damaged by the cursed seal, if it continues, you might end up like..." Naruto knew what she was going to say.

_Sasuke..._

Naruto's fist tighten, his knuckles were turning white. Despite his anger, he nods calmly. "Thanks Sakura-chan, I'll be going now."

"If you need anything, I'll be there to help you." Sakura spoke, clutching her heart. She can't lose Naruto. She have already lost Kakashi, Sasuke and Sai. She doesn't want to lose more friends, her teammate, her precious people.

Naruto smiles, giving her glimpse of the younger image of Naruto who promise he will bring Sasuke back. "Thank you Sakura-chan, I understand." He said softly.

* * *

The last string of his ramen noodles suck into the blond's mouth. He sighs gratefully, content that his hunger diminished. He turns off the light, putting on his nightcap before slipping into his bed. A shadowy figure caught his eyes, swiftly grabbing his kunai. He would care less if he isn't in his clothes, just killing the enemy was the first objective. The enemy jumps near his windowsill, silently opening the window. Naruto dives into a fight, ignoring the burning of the seal on his neck. What surprised him was two sharingan eyes gazes into his eyes. "Sasuke..." Naruto whispers breathlessly.

Rapidly, the markings spread over his body. He clenches his teeth, holding his scream back. That snake bastard's voice is louder than before. The figure approaches, the moonlight glow on his enemy's face to realize a familiar pale man with spinning sharingan eyes. "Tsk, Naruto-kun. You shouldn't have resisted my gift, after all you have the honour to be my new container."

Naruto growls, hell he is going to. He can't leave Sakura alone after all she has been through. "Hell no."

"You haven't got a choice Naruto-kun. You are mine either way." Naruto passed before Orochimaru said anymore.


	2. Hostility

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Orochimaru would remain alive…

_**CHAPTER 1**_

His mind was boggled by pain and drowsiness. Cracking his eyes open, the focus of the room remains blurry. The manifesting features were the blazing flame and the black bars, though he can't see the image clearly, there was a blotch of white in the center of the room. Immediately jumping to his feet, refreshed with the memories of his night of his kidnap.

_Orochimaru._

The awakening satisfied the wan person, greeting the blond in an urbane tone. "Hello Naruto-kun, finally awake I see."

"And to be greeted by a hideous face." Naruto remarked, grinning when Orochimaru frowns.

For a brief moment, Naruto saw the sharingan emerged before fading back into the golden snake-like eyes. It triggers the cursed seal to spread wildly over his body, pulsing red charka. Naruto clutches his chest in agony, feeling the sense of thrill and desire to fight. "Isn't it beautiful Naruto-kun? The power that courses through your body will one day bring me closer to hold your will in my grasp." Orochimaru chuckled darkly.

Cold whispers and hot touches lingers as Naruto struggles to speak. "H-hell no, s-snake bastard."

Instantly, the snake sannin's face became indifferent, unlocking the cell door with rusty keys. Entering the room while Naruto fought against the seal, he smacked Naruto across the face. "Don't talk to your superiors like that brat!" Orochimaru hissed, "You need to know your own place."

Orochimaru left, locking the door after him. Naruto glares coldly at the body-swapping fiend in disgust.

_You will never become _my _superior._

_Ever._

_**HOSTILITY**_

Naruto jolts from his dreamless slumber by the twinge inserted in his wrist. Noticing Kabuto hovering over him with discreet anger. He forcefully rips the syringe from Naruto's wrist; Naruto howls in pain as blood gushes from the wound.

Kabuto was pleased with sadist pleasure, harshly grabbing Naruto's arm to recover the damage tissue. "You should be more careful when someone is trying to take care of you." Kabuto said smoothly.

"You done that on purpose!" Naruto eyed the syringe in Kabuto's hand. "What the hell did you put into me?"

"Drugs that Orochimaru-sama requested to input into you." Kabuto answers, before standing and heading his way out. "But if you make Orochimaru-sama angry again, you will pay."

The threat hangs back as Kabuto gone his way to the doorway, greeting the approaching silhouette. Orochimaru kneels to Naruto's level, smirking. "Naruto-kun, was Kabuto picking on you?" Orochimaru didn't wait for an answer, continuing his jabbering. "Well Kabuto knows how rough it was to get you here. Considering how protective Konoha ninjas are when it comes to you."

Naruto's eyes widened, knowing whom is he talking about. "Where are they?" Naruto demands.

"Ku ku ku, are you certain you wish to see their state?" Orochimaru asks, laughter lightly hidden within those words.

"I don't care! I need to see them, now!" Naruto commands, rising from his butt to his feet.

Orochimaru grins, "Very well, Naruto follow me." He beckons, standing straight up to lead Naruto to the room.

Lucky the door was left open when Kabuto was leaving. Naruto was able to trail behind Orochimaru, staring at Orochimaru's face. _What is he smirking about?_ Naruto didn't pay much heed to the snake-sannin when he saw that they have arrived at their friend's cell. "Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba!" Naruto cheerfully cries out.

Naruto didn't expect their condition to be horrible. Four of them are bounded by their hands and feet, most of their wounds are covered with bandages with blood seeping through. To Naruto, they almost look like mummies if their heads were bandaged. Among the four, the only person that seems to be conscious was Kiba, whom is glaring at Naruto scornfully. "Back to finish us off?"

"What?"

"Don't pretend like that, you did tried to kill us after all." Kiba said, baring his fang to Naruto.

"What are you saying Kiba?" Naruto is puzzled by what his friend was talking about.

"What I'm saying is that you killed Akamaru!" Kiba hollers, raging against the shackles. "Then you come after us!"

Naruto was shocked; he couldn't believe his ears. It has be Orochimaru's tricks because he had no collective memory of doing those actions, but it wouldn't be the first that happened. Naruto stares at Kiba, hoping for some sign that he was just acting. "Go Naruto."

"Huh?"

"I said 'go Naruto'! I don't want to see your face again!" With that reply, Kiba turns his head away.

"But-"

"Go!" Kiba yells.

Orochimaru pulls Naruto up, pushing him to his cell. A devilish smile forms on his pale face.

_The stage is set, the terror begins._


End file.
